


AAA

by ambrosiaplease



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, chankai as boyfriends, fluff af, too much cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/ambrosiaplease
Summary: Putting triple A before their surnames just because they want to be each other's no. 1 <3





	

It's been a year since Chanyeol and Jongin became boyfriends. One of the reasons they instantly clicked was they both wanted to get away from the all-out bickering and non-stop banters of their mutual friends, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun every time they were together. So when Baekhyun started to annoy the living shit out of Kyungsoo, Chanyeol will hold Jongin's hand lightly signalling the latter to go out with him to other peaceful place. Their friends were no longer connected to the real tranquil world in the first place and didn't notice or bother that Jongin and Chanyeol were gone.

 

They always do the typical boyfriend routine and never get tired from doing it, especially the undying exchanges of sappy/corny messages through text. They even decided to put triple As before their surnames on their contacts so the first name that will appear on their phones are their numbers. They also think that using their surnames instead of their given or pet names is more unique and witty. Whipped.

 

Fr: AAA.Kim  
hey there big guy ;)  
7:30:00AM 15/3/2016

 

Fr: AAA.Park  
hey  
7:32:00AM 15/3/2016

 

Fr: AAA.Kim  
did you just hey me? >_<  
u only said hey as your first message today??  
7:36:00AM 15/3/2016

 

Fr: AAA.Park  
hey baby i was not even finished when I hit send.   
sorry too excited to text you v(^u^)v  
7:37:00AM 15/3/2016

baby?  
7:38:00AM 15/3/2016

 

Fr: AAA.Kim  
i'm at work txt u l8r  
8:00:00AM 15/3/2016

 

Fr: AAA.Park  
super shortcuts means you're really mad. :(   
8:01:00AM 15/3/2016

love u baby ;_; see you later.  
8:01:00AM 15/3/2016

 

Fr: AAA.Kim  
k  
8:05:00AM 15/3/2016

 

☺☺☺

 

Fr: AAA.Park  
Here at the lobby. got you something. ♥  
5:00:00PM 15/3/2016

 

Fr: AAA.Kim  
that's an act of bribery, Mr. Park >_<  
5:05:00PM 15/3/2016

 

Fr: AAA.Park  
Am I forgiven for the hey *some text missing* incident?  
i can't focus on my work earlier because I know you're  
mad at me. I even forgot to shut down my pc  
because I want to get here asap. I'm so sorry baby :(  
5:06:00PM 15/3/2016

 

Chanyeol is waiting at the lobby of Jongin's office building. He waits for his boyfriend to go down so that he can already ask forgiveness in person. He promised that every time they have misunderstandings or even a small quarrels, Chanyeol (being an IT manager) will always try his best to resolve things with Jongin as soon as possible, within the day, pronto because the last thing he wants to see is a mad Jongin. 

Jongin sees his boyfriend who looks busy staring at his phone. He feels guilty because he knows to himself that he was overreacting this morning. He also knows that Chanyeol will do everything to get his forgiveness. He just wants to be cooed by his boyfriend.

 

Fr: AAA.Kim  
You're cute when you pout.   
and you're even cuter with that wingstop take-out.  
Fine, forgiven babe :* :*  
5:10:00PM 15/3/2016

 

Jongin snatches Chanyeol's phone away then kisses him on his cheek. Chanyeol was a bit surprised by the sudden sweet attack of his boyfriend. He flashes his triumphant smile, now relieved because Jongin is no longer mad at him. Chanyeol pulls Jongin into a quick hug then kisses him on the lips. 

 

☺☺☺

 

Fr: AAA.Park  
jongin help me.  
9:07:00PM 15/3/2016

 

Fr: AAA.Kim  
just got home. baby what's wrong??????  
9:12:00PM 15/3/2016

 

Fr: AAA.Park  
can you give me the phone no.  
of the rehab center where Kyungsoo works? :(  
9:14:00PM 15/3/2016

 

Fr: AAA.Kim  
what's happening? why do you want to know?  
9:14:00PM 15/3/2016

 

Fr: AAA.Park  
just because...  
9:16:00PM 15/3/2016

i'm getting more addicted to you I think  
i'll die when you're not here with me.  
i miss you already :*  
9:16:00PM 15/3/2016

baby? that's not a prank fyi.  
that's a unique way of showing my love <3  
9:18:00PM 15/3/2016

did i make u mad again? :(  
baby...........T^T  
9:18:00PM 15/3/2016

 

Fr: AAA.Kim  
that was pretty lame baby.  
but i still love u, you know your lame pickup lines  
makes me fall in love with you even more  
so don't worry and i miss you too.   
10:00:00PM 15/3/2016

 

Fr: AAA.Park  
really? I'm touched. but it would better if  
you're the one who will touch me. ;)  
10:02:00PM 15/3/2016

 

Fr: AAA.Kim  
don't start baby, cos i'm FFTB  
/fresh from the bath/ ;)  
10:05:00PM 15/3/2016

 

Fr: AAA.Park  
are you now on your pajamas? or still on your towel?  
10:06:00PM 15/3/2016

 

Fr: AAA.Kim  
hmmm....not wearing anything :p  
10:07:00PM 15/3/2016

 

Fr: AAA.Park  
baby why are you such a tease?  
OTL  
10:07:00PM 15/3/2016

 

Fr: AAA.Kim  
i'm not, just answered your question ;)  
10:08:00PM 15/3/2016

 

Fr: AAA.Park  
jongin you meanie >___<  
10:08:00PM 15/3/2016

 

Fr: AAA.Kim  
hahaha :p  
10:09:00PM 15/3/2016

found this leopard printed boxers you gave me  
rawr (=^T^=)   
10:09:00PM 15/3/2016

my emoticon doesn't look like a leopard tho haha  
so comfty whenever i touch the fabric of this boxer :">  
10:09:00PM 15/3/2016

 

Fr: AAA.Park  
fine. you won baby.   
10:10:00PM 15/3/2016

 

Fr: AAA.Kim  
you started it. I'm just.. you know..  
continuing things hahaha  
10:10:00PM 15/3/2016

baby? are u still there?   
10:15:00PM 15/3/2016

 

Jongin is laughing while lying down on his bed. He knows that his boyfriend is now fired up and got a boner. His laughter was interrupted when he heard the access-granting sound of his door's lock code.

 

Chanyeol is not really fond of sexting.


End file.
